GSP Selfie
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/GSP FanFiction. With Nick's help, Georges ST Pierre finally meets Gabrielle Union.


A/N: _Years_ ago, GSP Said that one of his crushes was The actress Gabrielle Union.

* * *

A/N: Got this idea from the UFC Cartoons. Nick and GSP are Police Officers.

* * *

A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

It had been a long disturbing day. Both Diaz and GSP were in plain clothes. In an Undercover operation. another sicko, another child case. They'd saved Little Eric, before he died.

But looking at the kid, Diaz wondered if Death, might have been a blessing for Eric. Diaz was dying to smoke but he knew that ST Pierre would get pissed if he smoked in the car. "Do you have to play that music over and over?" ST Pierre asked.

* * *

"Three Days Grace, they're cool" Nick said.

"Did you know they've split up now?" ST Pierre told him. He'd looked the band up recently.

"Fucking liar" Nick said.

"No...it's true" Georges was smiling as Nick swore and refused to believe it. ST Pierre's eyes were wondering through the city Night-Life.

* * *

When he saw a familiar face across the street. ST Pierre's eyes widened. As Nick was driving, ST Pierre slammed his hand on the dashboard.

"Fuck, have I hit someone?...Again?" Nick asked.

"No, look, look!" ST Pierre said tapping the car window, like a Six year old spying on Santa.

* * *

Nick leaned over to where Georges was tapping. There was a girl on the other side of the road. She was by herself. He couldn't see her face. She had tight jeans on and Black jacket that hovered just above her ass.

"She breaking the law?" Diaz asked.

"No" ST Pierre said.

* * *

"She's a killer, from one of our cold cases?" Nick asked. He started driving slowly. He was ready to get out of the car and arrest her if he had to.

"Nick pull over...away from her...okay?" ST Pierre asked. Thinking that ST Pierre must be on to a criminal, Nick stopped the car and got his handcuffs out.

"Nick what are you doing?" Georges asked.

* * *

"The girl, you want her cuffed and shit right?" Nick asked.

"No Nick no. That Girl over there she's famous" Georges said. Nick got out of the car. He walked down the street and took another look at the girl. He had no idea who she was.

"Famous? Yeah right" Nick said.

* * *

"Yeah...She's Gabrielle Union man" Georges said.

"Who the fuck is that?" Nick asked getting back in the car. Georges looked in the rear-view mirror and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"She's a proper actress you know. The real deal" ST Pierre told Nick proudly.

* * *

"Like, she does porno?" Nick asked.

"You see, that's why you don't have a Girl-Friend Nick. You're too disrespectful. You have a dirty mouth" Georges said.

"Fuck you Georges. I've got girls up my ass. Not Literally, but...you know what the fuck I mean" Nick said. Georges chuckled to himself as he smoothed out his uniform and practised what he was going to say.

* * *

"Hi I'm Georges...I um...do MMA" Georges said.

"Hi I'm Georges I'm the police" Georges said.

"Don't say that Dude. She'll think you wanna cuff her" Nick said.

* * *

"Miss Union, you look pretty, really pretty. You're the most pretty girl Street-Walking" Georges said.

"Makes her sound like a hooker" Nick said. Nick leaned up and tapped Georges' wrist to get his attention.

"Say shit like...Hi, I'm Georges. I'm a fan. I've watched your stuff" Nick said. Georges ST Pierre nodded.

* * *

"Play it cool" Nick advised.

"Yeah Yeah...I can do this" ST Pierre said.

"Do that shit Georges" Nick said. He leaned over Georges and opened the car door. He memorised Nick's words in his head.

* * *

_"I'm Georges, I'm a fan, I've watched your stuff"_

_"I'm Georges, I'm a fan, I've watched your stuff"_

As he approached her, Nick's words became muddled. He got sweatier and his breathing became deeper. ST Pierre loosened his shoulders up and walked up to her. Nervousness washed over him.

* * *

"Hi umm...I'm Georges" He told her.

"Hi..." She said with uncertainty.

"I've been watching your stuff...on the street...watching you on the street and you're pretty. I'm a fan" Georges said.

* * *

_"That doesn't sound right"_ Georges thought to himself. She began to walk away. Without thinking, he gently grabbed her arm and turned her around.

Alarmed by the touch, the actress slapped Georges ST Pierre in the face. Before Georges could apologise, Nick Diaz was on the scene.

"We're the Police you psycho!" Nick shouted running towards them.

* * *

"Thank God" Gabrielle said. She then became confused when Nick took her to the nearest shop window and cuffed her.

"This guy came out of no-where"...She was saying.

"Ma'am, you've just assaulted a police officer. That ain't no GSP pitty pat punch" Nick said. Although Georges was dazed. He walked towards Nick shook his head.

* * *

"Nick it's fine, don't do it" St Pierre said.

"You sure Georges, Cause I can arrest her you know , cuff her. I can Dump her in the cells and shit" Nick said.

"Are you sure you're police?" Gabrielle asked.

* * *

"Are you sure you're an actress? Cause I've never fucking seen..." Nick started to say.

"Nick stop okay? Let her go. Miss Union. I'm sorry, I uhh...I got too ahead of myself. I was nervous. I just wanted to say that I'm a fan. When I say that I watched you. I meant...on TV" Georges said.

* * *

Nick let her go, when he was sure that she wasn't going to hit ST Pierre again.

"Sorry..about that slap" She said pointing at Georges' bright red cheek.

"It's fine you hit harder than me you know. Could I have your auto-graph Miss Union...please?" Georges asked. Georges heart leaped as Gabrielle nodded.

* * *

"Nick, Come here...take the picture, what do they call them? The Stealie? The sellie? You know what I mean right? Georges asked.

"Nah" Nick said.

"You mean a "Selfie?" Gabrielle asked. Georges didn't know if she was right or wrong, but he nodded anyway. Georges got out his phone.

* * *

"Nick, take the picture" Georges asked waving his phone at Nick.

"Fuck that. Georges you take that shit by yourself. That's why it's called a fucking Selfie" Nick said. Gabrielle nodded and Georges cursed himself for not looking the word "Selfie" up on Wikipedia.

He took the picture of himself and Gabrielle together. She gave him her autograph. They parted on good terms. Nick and Georges walked to the car.

* * *

Nick saw Georges turning the paper of Gabrielle's auto-graph over.

"What you looking for?" Diaz asked.

"Miss Union's number...she could have written it on the back" ST Pierre said.

"No fucking way Georges. Not after all that _Jerry Springer_ shit" Nick said.

* * *

"When we took that umm..."Selfie? right? She was like smiling at me and looking at me like...you know" George said with excitement.

"That shit ain't gonna happen" Nick said.

"You never know Nick" Georges said. "Just get in" Nick said when they approached the car.

* * *

"Nick I know you're jealous" Georges said.

"Fuck you" Nick. Said. But Nick Diaz was jealous. But not of Georges. Nick had had a crush on ST Pierre for a while.

* * *

But this actress that Nick had never heard of before. She was taking Georges away. Nick couldn't make a move on him now.

To get Georges ST Pierre, Nick Diaz would have to wait a while.


End file.
